


Candle

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [32]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Emotional Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Lucifer is singing at his wedding.





	Candle

Lucifer turned and watched Chloe stand there as he started to sing as she walked towards him. "I'll be your candle on the water  
My love for you will always burn  
I know you're lost and drifting  
But the clouds are lifting  
Don't give up, you have somewhere to turn  
I'll be your candle on the water  
'Till every wave is warm and bright  
My soul is there beside you  
Let this candle guide you  
Soon you'll see a golden stream of light  
A cold and friendless tide has found you  
Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down  
I'll paint a ray of hope around you  
Circling in the air, lighted by a prayer  
I'll be your candle on the water  
This flame inside of me will grow  
Keep holding on, you'll make it  
Here's my hand, so take it  
Look for me reaching out to show  
As sure as rivers flow  
I'll never let you go  
I'll never let you go  
I'll never let you go." He couldn't help the grin on his face. "For now until the end of time my immortal bride. The one and only female I have ever truly loved." He bowed before he stood upright and smiled at her. "I give you my heart and soul today. In front of our family, friends, and above all else we are in the house of my father to share our vows."

Chloe couldn't help the tears when she heard the song. She really did love Pete's Dragon. "You will always be my heart my candle on the water that's always steady when the rest of the world isn't."

Lucifer smiled until he heard coughing from there peanut gallery. He turned and glared right at Dan. "Quiet you."

Dan glared back. "Stop skipping step's."

Chloe looked at him. "Let the priest talk, Lucifer."

Lucifer sighed softly. "Yes dear." He said as they turned and let the priest talk.

"Finally we can do this right." The priest said even as Lucifer glared at him.


End file.
